Juste amis
by Amyrel
Summary: Mikasa aimait Eren cela ne faisait aucun doute, il avait été l'un des premiers garçons à lui avoir adressée la parole, elle tenait à lui. Alors que se passe t-il quand elle décide de lui avouer ses sentiments mais que ceux-ci ne sont pas réciproque ? EN RÉÉCRITURE!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Juste amis**

**Personnages: Mikasa, Livaï, Armin et les autres (tous les personnage ont entre 17 et 18 ans sauf bien sûr les professeurs qui ont surement entre 25 et 40 ans)  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama seul l'histoire est de moi et interdiction de copier. Sinon je vous trouve (peu importe où vous vous trouvez) et je vous mords. è.é  
**

* * *

« Je suis désolé, mais je préfère que l'on reste juste amis.»

Cette phrase avait raisonnée durement dans la tête de Mikasa, pourtant, elle le savait, elle le savait que Eren ne la considérait que comme une amie, une bonne amie tout au plus, mais rien d'autre et pourtant cela faisait si mal de l'entendre, même lorsque l'on s'y est préparé, car oui, Mikasa s'était préparé, elle s'était préparé à se faire éconduire mais bien évidement ce n'était pas pareil dans sa tête, dans sa tête la douleur était -beaucoup- moins grande et elle se sentait moins honteuse d'avoir -enfin- ouvert son cœur.

Elle se trouvait sur le toit de son lycée, adossée au grillage de sécurité, à fixer l'horizon l'esprit dans le vague.

Quand ? À quel moment, sa présence lui était-elle devenue indispensable ? Pourquoi lorsqu'elle ne le voyait pas, elle se sentait mal voir même inquiète ? Et pourquoi ressentait-elle autant de sentiment ? Tant de questions et pourtant si peu de réponse.

Elle était perdu dans ses pensées quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appelé. Elle se retourna pour découvrir le visage inquiet de son meilleur ami : Armin Arlet .

Il s'était rapproché d'elle avec une telle discrétion qu'elle s'en était à peine rendue compte ce qui eut pour effet de la frustrer, car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être surprise, ce qui prouvait encore plus qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal et ça, Armin l'avait bien évidemment remarqué.

\- "Mikasa? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" 'Quelle question débile, bien sûr qu'elle ne va pas bien, elle vient de se faire rejeter'

\- "Ah ... Oui...Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi." Elle avait fait du mieux qu'elle avait pu pour masquer les tremblements de sa voix.

\- "Tu sais,j'ai croisé Eren et il m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé, c'est même lui qui m'a dit où tu étais. Si tu veux on peux en parler.

\- Merci... Mais ça va aller, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi Armin.''

Le jeune garçon savait que son amie était au plus mal, mais il savait aussi que cette dernière avait un fort caractère et n'aimait pas s'ouvrir même à lui qu'elle connaissait depuis bientôt plus de 10 ans; ça resté encore un peu difficile.

Il avait alors décidé de se taire et c'était rapproché d'elle pour prendre sa main dans la sienne, la jeune fille en face de lui avait d'abord était étonnée par son geste puis lui avait offert un doux sourire en signe de remerciement et...

« Eh gamins, vous n'avez pas entendu la sonnerie ? Ou vous comptez crécher ici!? »

Ils venaient d'être interpellés par Livaï, leur professeur principal, mais aussi et surtout la personne que Mikasa pouvait le moins supporter . Ce qui la dérangeait chez lui ? Eh bien sa manière de se croire au-dessus de tout le monde - sans doute à cause de son titre - et son air hautain qu'il affichait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait l'agaçait et à chaque fois, elle se disait que si elle pouvait, elle lui mettrait une de ces raclées, le genre que l'on oubli pas de sitôt si l'on tient un minimum à la vie. Mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas donc elle se retenait.

« Nous sommes désolés monsieur Livaï, nous allons tout de suite retourner en cours! » Armin avait pris la parole voyant que son amie ne comptait pas agir.

Ils se dirigèrent alors d'un pas pressé vers la porte de sorti...

« Je te croyais plus forte... Ackerman.» Il avait prononcé cette phrase de sorte que seul la concerner puisse l'entendre.

La dite se retourna vivement prête à en découdre avec celui qui avait osé la provoqué, elle découvrit le visage narquois de son professeur: il était clairement en train de la provoquer. Mais elle n'allait pas rentré dans son jeu -pas aujourd'hui en tout cas- et décida de continué d'avancer. Cette réaction l'avait à peine surprit, car il s'y attendait et cela le fit presque sourire, la jeune fille était tellement prévisible que s'en était presque chiant.

...

Tout ce qui l'entourait ne l'intéressait pas et pourtant, elle avait essayée de faire un effort, mais avait vite abandonnée et s'était adonnée à une occupation des plus particulière: admirer le beau ciel bleu. Le cours se déroulait normalement et personne ne semblait faire attention à elle et même si c'était le cas, elle était trop occupée pour s'en soucier.

Et finalement l'heure passa et elle dû se détaché non sans regret de son monde de tranquillité pour sortir de la salle.

Elle avait préféré attendre plusieurs minutes dans la salle, le temps que tout le monde parte et pour éviter de rencontrer _quelqu'un_. La jeune fille avancée nonchalamment dans le couloir, il était vide, elle ne regardait pas vraiment où elle allait, mais elle fut soudain appelée par une voix dans sa tête ( intuition féminine? ) à levé la tête et à peine l'eut-elle fait, que son corps se figea, en face d'elle une scène qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir et à laquelle elle aurait préféré ne jamais assisté, ce qu'elle voyait l'écœurer, mais en même temps elle ne pouvait en détacher son regard : Eren était là devant elle, en train d'embrasser une fille à la chevelure blonde qu'elle connaissait bien : Annie Leonhardt .

Mikasa sentait les battements de son cœur accélérés et devenir incontrôlable tout comme sa respiration, son corps se mit à tremblé et une profonde envie de vomir l'a pris.

Comme pour éviter à son esprit de trop souffrir, ses jambes se mirent à bouger toutes seules, à l'éloigner. Elle se mit à courir, le cœur serré et l'esprit flou. La douleur n'était plus la même, cette fois-ci... c'était pire, elle voulait juste partir, fuir, aller le plus loin possible jusqu'à ce que ses jambes n'en puissent plus. Mais elle fut vite ramenée à la réalité : elle ne pouvait pas fuir, demain, elle allait devoir retourner en cours et à coup sûr faire face au regard d'Eren .

En une journée beaucoup de choses s'était passées et Mikasa ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. En une journée elle avait appris que non seulement Eren n'éprouvait rien de plus que de l'amitié pour elle, mais qu'en plus il était avec une autre, « comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte? ».

Elle fut finalement portée jusqu'à une aire de jeux proche de chez elle. Il était vide. Normal vu l'heure. Assise sur une balançoire, elle commença à se mouvoir d'avant en arrière. La jeune fille avait fermé les yeux pour mieux ressentir les frottements de l'air contre sa peau, elle aimée cette sensation de caresse cela lui rappelait pas mal de souvenirs d'enfance.

Des pas : quelqu'un s'approchait, mais elle ne daigna pas ouvrir les yeux.

Des bruits de chaînes : la balançoire à côté d'elle était en mouvement.

Une voix: quelqu'un parle, quelqu'un lui parle ? Mais qui ?

Elle se décida alors à ouvrir les yeux et tourné la tête vers l'origine de ce dérangement.

Instantanément elle croisa de profond yeux bleus qui la fixaient: Armin.

\- " Mikasa avant de parler écoute d'abord ce que j'ai à te dire. Je savais pour Eren et Annie, je ne te l'ai pas dit, car j'avais peur que tu ne t'en mette pas, mais je réalise qu'en fait j'ai fait le mauvais. Je me doute bien qu'en ce moment tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de partir le plus loin possible, mais sache que ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire, tu te mentirais encore plus à toi-même."

Il fit une pause et contempla le ciel qui commençait à obscurcir

\- " tu te souviens, c'est ici, dans ce parc que l'on s'est rencontré. En y repensant ça date, tu ne trouves pas !?

\- ...

\- Il se fait tard tu devrais rentré, si tu veux je te raccompagne chez toi.

\- ... "

Il prit alors ce silence pour un "Oui", se leva de la balançoire et se positionna en face d'elle pour lui tendre la main. Elle s'en saisit et le sourire qu'il arbora la fit sourire à son tour.

Ils marchaient dans les rues. Aucun des deux n'avait prononcé un mot depuis leur sorti du parc et cela ne les dérangeait pas tant que ça, ils appréciaient ce silence qui était tout sauf pesant.

Arriver devant la maison de la jeune fille, cette dernière se mit face à son ami, le regarda droit dans les yeux puis enroula ses deux bras autour de son cou et plaça son front sur son épaule.

"Merci" fut le seul mot qu'elle laissa échappé de sa bouche avant de se retourner et de pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa maison.

Armin resta un moment planté là puis fini par partir, rassurer.

* * *

**Voici le premier chapitre de ma première fiction, je le trouve pas trop mal malgré les fautes qu'y doivent s'y trouvées. En fait je le comparerais plus à une introduction qu'à un véritable chapitre.**

**Je sais, le MikaRiva n'est pas encore trop présent mais je vous promet que dans le chapitre 2 il apparaitra plus .Oh et pour la différence d'âge ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà prévu une suite qui fasse en sorte que ça ne vous choque pas trop.**

**Si vous avez aimés ou si vous avez juste des suggestions à me faire, laissez un commentaire ça fera toujours plaisir à mon petit cœur **


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici enfin le chapitre 2**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour la vulgarité des personnages.**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ^^ **

* * *

Mikasa se réveilla en sueur, le visage pâle, la respiration forte et le cœur battant plus vite que la normal.

Elle venait de faire un cauchemar, dans lequel, elle avait vu Eren s'éloigner de plus en plus d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose pour le retenir, le son de sa voix n'était pas parvenue à ses oreilles lorsqu'elle avait essayé de l'appeler et son corps n'avait pas voulu lui obéir, restant figé sur place.

Toujours confuse, son regard se posa sur la commode à proximité de son lit et sur laquelle un réveil était posé.

6:21

Trop tôt pour aller en cours, mais trop tard pour se recoucher, elle se décida alors à se levé pour commencer à se préparé, d'habitude une domestique venait l'aider à le faire, mais là, elle se doutait bien que personne ne viendrait et qu'elle allait devoir le faire toute seule et ça ne la dérangeait pas.

Mikasa était une jeune fille de bonne famille, mais sur qui la richesse n'était pas mise en avant inutilement: elle allait dans des établissements publics, et ce, depuis le début de sa scolarisation, c'était un choix de ses parents pour qu'elle puisse mieux s'intégrer aux autres ;elle ne portait que très rarement des marques prétextant que c'était de la publicité indirecte pour celles-ci et n'était pas avec des gens pour leur niveau de vie sociale.

Une fois le tout fait, elle descendit dans la salle à manger et fut surprise de voir que tout était déjà prêt. Mais n'ayant pas très faim, elle préféra donc ne rien toucher et sortir de la pièce .

...

Un peu plus tard dans la journée ...

Les cours avaient commencé normalement pour la majorité des personnes présente dans le bâtiment et personne ne se plaignait en fait si quelqu'un se plaignait mais étrangement ce n'était pas un élève, mais un professeur:

\- "Vous pouvait m'expliquer -encore une fois- pourquoi c'est à _moi_ d'assurer les cours de sports de cette classe.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui a eu mention 'très bien' à ses examens, je ne te trouve pas très intelligent Livaï. C'est pourtant évident, non? Tu es leur professeur principal donc c'est à toi de t'y coller en plus leur professeur de sport est malade et ça serait dommage de privée ces pauvres petits enfants de ton talent! "

\- Je t'emmerde Hanji" . Avait répondu le dénommer Livaï.

Celle-ci s'était juste contenter de lui faire un large sourire comme à son habitude.

-"Putain si je le choppe ce con qui est soit disant tomber malade, il faudra carrément lui chercher un remplaçant.

\- Tu sais, ce cours te permettra peut-être de mieux connaître tes élèves, je suis sure que tu connais à peine leurs prénoms." Avait supposé Petra une autre professeur et collègue de Livaï.

\- Pff... Quelle merde..."

...

16:11

Tout les élèves de la classe de Mikasa et elle y comprit étaient réunis dans le gymnase proche de leur établissement, c'était l'heure de leur cours de sport et aujourd'hui pour le plus grand malheur de la plupart des filles -et d'Armin-, c'était sport de combat au programme.

Certains parlaient entre eux de choses diverses pendant que d'autre attendaient simplement leur prof -provisoire- de sport. Celui-ci fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard et les gloussements de quelques filles se firent entendre à son arrivée, ce qui exaspéra sérieusement Mikasa qui ne les comprenait décidément pas, elles et leurs goûts plus que douteux pour les hommes.

Le seul adulte présent se mit face à cette assemblée et commença à parler:

\- Bon les gamins, je sais que vous n'êtes pas heureux d'être ici et je vais être franc, s'est pareil pour moi donc on va essayer de faire ça vite et bien. Je pense que vous connaissez déjà les bases donc mettez-vous par deux et placez-vous sur les tapis.

Ces derniers s'exécutèrent et Mikasa se retrouva avec Jean un garçon de sa classe qui était -d'après les dires de certains- amoureux d'elle.

_Si c'est en voulant se battre avec une fille qu'il essai de la séduire et bien ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va réussir._ Avait-elle pensait lorsqu'il était venu lui demandé ou plutôt forcé de se mettre avec lui.

...

Livaï les regardait tous se battre les uns contre les autres avec la plus grande désinvolture qu'ils puissent montrés comme si ils s'en foutaient totalement - c'était sûrement le cas pour la plus part - et il souffla : _ces petits merdeux sont désespérants _pensa-t-il.

Son regard se baladait un peu partout dans la salle quand il fut arrêté par quelque chose: ses yeux s'étaient posés sur une jeune fille au court cheveu brun qui était - logiquement - en train de se "battre" avec un garçon blond qui devait facilement faire le double de sa carrure et pourtant elle n'avait pas du tout l'air impressionner au contraire même cela semblait plutôt l'ennuyer qu'autre choses. Elle évitait tous les coups qui se dirigeaient vers elle avec une telle aisance que cela en devenait déconcertant pour son adversaire qui était de plus en plus essoufflé.

Soudain un coup de pied parti et il se retrouva à terre.

Épuisait, il peina à se relever et la jeune fille lui tendit alors une main pour l'aider. Il la saisit et se remit sur ses pieds.

\- "Putain Mikasa! Comment tu fais pour être aussi forte !?

\- Je ne sais pas...c'est comme instinctif chez moi. j'ai l'impression quand je me bats que tous mes sens sont en éveillent tellement que j'arrive à prévoir tous tes mouvements qui me paraissent ... extrêmement lent.

\- N'empêche c'est toujours autant impressionnant de te voir à l'œuvre ." Avait-il lancé, sûrement irrité par sa facilité.

La jeune fille se mit de côté et observa un peu plus ses camarades_, _plus précisément, elle se mit à observé Eren qui était en train "d'affronter" Annie. Il la regardait intensément même après les nombreux coups qu'il se prenait de la jeune fille, il en avait presque l'air idiot et à ce moment-là Mikasa eu mal, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé être à la place de la blonde. Son cœur lui fessait atrocement souffrir, était-ce cela que l'on appelait jalousie? Si c'était le cas et bien ça fessait mal.

-" Eh gamine au lieu de rêvassait essaie plutôt de me mettre à terre.

Mikasa s'était interrompue pour se retourner et découvrir son professeur -provisoire- de sport, avançant vers elle, l'air passablement irrité .

\- C'est à moi que vous parlez monsieur !?" dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique .

\- "Pff à qui d'autre veut-tu que ce soit ?

\- Vous êtes sûr monsieur, je ne voudrais pas vous faire mal ." Un sourire narquois était apparu sur ses lèvres

\- "Je trouve que tu parle beaucoup trop pour une gamine."

La jeune fille, piquée au vif se positionna face à lui et le dévisagea des pieds à la tête: franchement, ce type avait le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds et à chaque fois qu'elle le réalisait, cela l'énervait encore plus. Pourtant, il n'avait rien de spécial,excepté le fait qu'il soit aussi petit, s'était un prof des plus banales. Mikasa était encore dans ses pensées quand son regard scruta rapidement les alentours et vit Eren en train de la regarder. Son cœur rata un battement et sous le choc produit par celui-ci, elle ne vit pas Livaï arrivé, mais se sentie perdre l'équilibre et toucher le sol. Il venait d'utiliser sur elle le même mouvement qu'elle avait effectué pour balayer Reiner mais en plus puissant.

-"C'est pitoyable à quel point tu es obsédée par cet idiot." Il lui avait balancé cette phrase en pleine figure.

-"Je vous interdit de parler de lui ainsi.

\- Sinon que compte-tu faire.

\- Je vous le ferez regretter " Elle avait répondu sur le coup de la colère mais elle s'en sentait réellement capable pensant fortement qu'il avait réussi à la mettre à terre sur un coup de chance.

-" C'est ce que je dit, c'est pi-to-ya-ble. Tu lance à tout va, des paroles que tu sais toi même que tu ne pourras pas assumer.

\- Et vous, vous trouvez ça normal et loyal de me frapper alors que je n'étais pas prête?

\- Dés le moment où tu t'es mise face à moi, tu étais prête alors ne cherche pas d'excuse inutile et relève-toi."

La jeune fille s'exécuta avec une certaine réticence mélangée à de la colère, elle ne perdit pas de temps et se remit en position: les bras devant le visage protégeant ce dernier; les jambes parallèles mais espacées l'une de l'autre et les genoux fléchis. Cette fois Mikasa était bien plus sérieuse et concentrée que tantôt.

Elle fonça sur lui le point en avant, prêt à s'abattre sur sa gueule d'ange mais Livaï lui saisit le poignet, mit sa main libre derrière sa nuque dans le but de la faire se courber vers l'avant et dans le même temps envoya son genou frappé son abdomen ce qui eut pour effet de couper pendant quelques instants la possibilité respiratoire de la jeune fille et elle eut à peine le temps de s'en remettre qu'il se trouvait déjà derrière elle et sans attendre, lui prit le menton et lança son pied qui vint rencontrer l'arrière de ses jambes et la déséquilibra. Livaï se mit à califourchon au dessus d'elle, son poing devant le visage de son élève. Tout c'était passé tellement vite qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle se retrouvait à terre, mais le pire pour elle c'est qu'elle en était là à cause de cet homme.

À cet instant, elle le détestait encore plus, elle aurait aimé pouvoir se lever, lui faire de nouveau face et cette fois-ci lui montré sa véritable force mais elle en était tout bonnement incapable, n'ayant plus la force nécessaire.

\- " Le cours est fini, maintenant dégagez de ma vue vous puez tous la transpiration . " Avait-il dit en se relevant.

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent par peur sûrement de subir la même chose que leur camarade.

\- " Ackerman tu compte restais là ? "

C'est vrai, Mikasa n'avait pas bougeais, toujours au sol.

\- "Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me frapper !" Elle lui avait dit ça d'une traite

\- "Je ne t'ai pas frappé, je t'ai donné un avant-goût de ce qu'est la vie, car, que tu le veuille ou non il y a des coups durs que l'on doit encaissé et c'est pas avec une belle gueule et beaucoup de frics que l'on réussira à tous les éviter.

\- …

\- Maintenant bouge ton cul et va te changeais, tu pue toi aussi. "

Il partit et la laissa là. Quelque part dans ses propos, il disait vrai et elle le savait qu'elle était ridicule, mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il n'y avait déjà plus personne à l'intérieur. Alors elle se recroquevilla sur elle même et se mit à pleurer de tout son saoul.

…

\- " Mi ... Mika ... Mikasa, Mikasa réveille toi!

\- Ar-Armin c'est toi ?

\- T'en connaît plusieurs blond au yeux bleu !?

\- Non, il y en a qu'un avec un humour comme le tien. Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question.

\- Je ne sais même plus ...

\- J'ai croisé monsieur Livaï qui m'a dit -je cite- que tu t'étais endormie comme une conne dans le gymnase et qu'il ne t'avait pas réveillé parce que tu puait toujours la transpiration.

\- Ah ... Il a dit ça!" Mikasa secoua la tête, affligeait par le comportement de celui qui était sensé être leur prof principal mais quelque part, cela lui fit bizarre de savoir qu'il avait fait - à sa manière- attention à elle.

\- Bon on rentre !?

\- Euh ... Oui

\- Tu vas bien Mikasa?

\- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas. Juste un peu sonné par les coups que je me suis prise...

Armin esquissa un sourire, car il voyait bien que son amie allait déjà un peu mieux et cela lui fit plaisir même si il ne savait pas à qui il devait cela.

* * *

**Ouah j'ai enfin réussi à sortir un truc d'à peu près potable mais bizarrement je suis pas hyper convaincu par ce chapitre que je trouve assez "bof" mais bon ce n'est que mon avis.**

**J'ai galéré pour trouver un sport qui se pratique au corps à corps, à la base j'étais partie pour de la lutte mais quand j'ai regardée des vidéo de combat de lutte, je me suis dis que c'était peut-être un peu trop violent pour ces pauvres petits enfants.**

**Le RivaMika est un peu plus présent que dans le chapitre 1 mais toujours pas assez à mon goût, je veux toujours plus plus un petit peu plus , un peu plus , plus plus de RivaMika. ^^**

**Si ce chapitre vous à plu ou si vous avez une critique ( constructive ) à me faire laissez un commentaire en plus c'est gratuit X)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yosh !  
**

**Je vais juste vous souhaitez une bonne lecture et on se retrouve peut être en bas ^^  
**

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la fois où elle avait parlé avec Eren, mais elle avait toujours du mal à le regardé et c'était encore pire lorsqu'elle le voyait enlacé Annie à quelques détournement de couloir. Un premier amour, ça ne s'oublie pas aussi facilement même si on se force et Mikasa était justement dans cette phase des plus difficile.

7:54

Elle marchait tranquillement en direction du lycée, ses écouteurs - branchés à son portable- dans les oreilles et la musique émisse par ceux-ci à fond pour mieux couvrir les bruits du monde qui l'entourait. La jeune fille aimée ces moments où elle était comme seule, libérée de tout souci quelconque même si cela ne durait que quelques minute le temps du trajet jusqu'à son lycée. Et malheureusement toute bonne chose à une fin et là c'était le moment pour elle de se sortir de sa bulle car, elle allait pénétrée dans l'enceinte de son établissement et dans celui-ci il était interdit de se déplacer avec un appareil électronique en main ou à l'oreille que l'on s'en serve ou non.

Arrivée à sa classe, elle ne vit pas grand monde, mais c'est vrai qu'il était un peu tôt, car il restait encore une demi-heure avant la sonnerie, la jeune fille prit alors place sur une des chaises disponible -et il y en avait beaucoup- à proximité des fenêtres de la salle, elle se mit donc - pour s'occuper - à observer d'un air désintéresser les élèves qui arrivaient, la plupart rejoignaient leur groupe habituel pour parler sûrement de tout et de n'importe quoi. Parfois Mikasa se demandait ce que cela faisait d'avoir autant d'amis, car à part Armin, elle n'en avait presque pas. C'est vrai qu'il y avait peut-être quelques personnes qu'elle appréciait comme par exemple Sasha Braus, une jeune fille de sa classe avec qui elle pouvait parler facilement et qui formait un duo de comique avec Connie Springer un autre de ses camarades de classe ou même encore Bertholdt Fubar un jeune homme calme, mais qui, lorsque le sujet

Tous les élèves étaient arrivés y comprit Armin qui était directement venu voir la brune pour lui dire bonjour avant d'aller rejoindre d'autres gens quelque tables plus loin. Leur professeure d'Anglais, Mlle Ral avait fait une entrée qui était passé quasiment inaperçue auprès des élèves mais cela ne l'avait pas démotivé pour autant. Il lui avait juste suffi de toussoter pour que toute l'attention se tourne vers elle et le cours put enfin commencé. Tout se déroulait tranquillement jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vînt toquer à la porte.

Eren venait d'arrivé plusieurs minute après la sonnerie, complétement épuisait, le souffle de sa respiration saccadé et fort tellement que Mikasa arrivait à l'entendre, quelques mèches de cheveux s'étaient collés à son front sûrement à cause de la sueur mais bizarrement Mikasa le trouva encore plus beau à cette instant, elle voyait à ce moment là en lui une beauté sauvage que seule elle pouvait apercevoir et appréciait.

-" Désoler ... Pour le retard ... Madame...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, mais que cela ne se reproduise pas à l'avenir, tu peux allé t'asseoir maintenant." Et c'est ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

Tout au long du cours, quelques regards étaient lancés vers Eren et vous devinez bien de qui ils émanaient, mais mis à part ceci, le reste du cours se déroula sans encombre particulier tout comme le reste de la journée qui avait été affreusement longue pour Mikasa qui n'avait eu qu'une envie à chaque nouvelle heure ; que celle-ci se termine au plus vite. Mikasa était le genre de personne sans difficulté particulière -toutes matières confondues, mais elle était aussi le genre de personne qui s'ennuyer rapidement et facilement au plus grand malheur de ses professeurs, car cela se voyait à ses expressions toujours pleine d'indifférence sauf, dans de rare cas, qui sont tellement rare que l'on ne peut les citer.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours de la journée retentie et en quelques secondes, il ne restait plus personne dans les classes. Mikasa avait encore une fois pris son temps pour ranger ses affaires, elle n'aimait vraiment pas la foule et encore moins quand celle-ci jouait des coudes et courait dans tous les sens pour sortir plus vite, de plus elle était encore moins pressée, car ce soir, elle ne rentrerait pas avec Armin qui devait aller chez Eren pour réviser. Rien qu'à la simple évocation de son nom, Mikasa sentit son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses sentiments persistaient autant, cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois qu'elle les avait avoué et pourtant... Une chose qui troublé encore plus la jeune fille était le fait qu'il lui arrivait souvent de penser aux paroles de son professeur, Livaï, il lui était même arrivé une fois, rien qu'une fois, de pensée à lui, rien qu'à lui alors qu'il est sensé être une personne qui l' insupporte plus que tout, "Tu sais l'amour né parfois de la haine" lui avait dit une fois sa mère lorsqu'elle était petite et dont elle n'avait pas compris le sens et c'était toujours le cas aujourd'hui, mais cette phrase lui trottait quand même dans la tête.

Elle n'entendait plus aucun bruit dans le couloir signe qu'il ne restait plus grand monde dans les lieus donc elle se décida à partir, mais à peine fut-elle levée que la porte de la salle se referma violemment. Quelqu'un d'autre était dans la pièce avec elle, quelqu'un qu'elle reconnut immédiatement de ses quelques centimètres en plus, de ses courts cheveux châtains et particulièrement pour ses nombreuses avances envers sa personne.

Jean avançait dans sa direction d'un pas sûr et déterminer ce qui mit la jeune asiatique en alerte, elle commença à se méfier de ses intentions en cet instant. Le jeune homme le remarqua et cela le fit sourire. Pour la mettre dans tous ses états, il continua à se rapprocher jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, mais assez loin pour prévoir et peut être évité les coups qu'elle pourrait lui envoyer.

"Mi-ka-sa" Il avait prononcé son nom d'une voix que l'on aurait pu qualifier de suave, mais qui résonnait de manière peu rassurante. "Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je t'observe, je peux presque dire que depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu m'as envouté. Au début, j'étais attiré par tes cheveux que j'avais envie de caresser pendant des heures puis peu à peu, je me suis mis à me demander quelle saveur pouvaient bien avoir tes lèvres." Il avait posé une main sur sa joue et avec son pouce commençait à frôler sa lèvre inférieure.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Mikasa pour réagir et balayer le bras de Jean de sa main. "Je t'interdis de me toucher" Lui avait-elle craché complétement irritée. Puis sans attendre, elle avait pris la direction de la sortie.

"Tu sais je pourrais te faire oublier le râteau que tu t'es pris avec Eren" On aurait presque put croire qu'il avait fait exprès de dire cela sur un ton moqueur. C'était salaud et il le savait, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela.

La jeune fille quant à elle, n'avait fait qu'un demi-tour pour se retrouver de nouveau face à lui, elle voulait le frapper, le roué de coups jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit elle-même fatiguer juste pour lui faire regretter d'avoir prononcé le nom d'Eren de cette façon et d'avoir joué avec ses sentiments, mais elle ne pouvait pas ou plutôt son corps ne voulait pas réagir.

Elle le sentit alors se rapprocher, elle pouvait percevoir son souffle à travers ses cheveux, elle ressentait ses mains s'aventurer sur son corps et tout cela la dégoûtait, pas seulement de lui, mais aussi d'elle-même qui était incapable de réagir. Elle devinait les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors elle ferma ceux-ci pour éviter qu'elles ne coulent.

Ses mains allaient de plus en plus loin quand soudain, il s'arrêta, elle osa alors ouvrir les yeux, elle ne vit pas tout de suite pourquoi il s'était arrêté, mais lorsqu'elle tourna un peu la tête, elle découvrit un autre individu qui n'était autre que leur professeur principal Livaï. Ils ne l'avaient même pas entendu ni même vu lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte et avait pénétré dans la pièce jusqu'à leur niveau.

"J'espère que je vous dérange !"

Ce dernier avait le visage fermé et ses yeux étaient plus sombre que d'habitude. Son regard qui jusqu'alors était diriger vers Jean se posa alors sur Mikasa.

"Tu peux partir !" Et elle ne se fit pas prier pour s'en aller. Il ne restait plus que les deux hommes dans la salle. Livaï se rapprocha alors lentement du jeune homme en face de lui et lui dit d'une voix dure et froide : "refait-lui encore du mal et je te fais disparaître !" Et sur ce, il se mit alors à se dirigeait vers la porte...

-" Professeur, vous savez que ce n'est pas bien pour vous de vous attacher autant à une élève, vous imaginez si par je ne sais quel hasard cela venait à se savoir !?" Livaï ne daigna pas se retourner et continua son chemin laissant le jeune garçon seul dans la pièce. Il avait très bien entendu ce que Jean avait dit, mais rien que d'y penser...

20:17

Mikasa marchait dans les rues sans but précis, il commençait pourtant à se faire tard, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrée chez elle tout de suite, elle voulait profitais du "calme" de début de soirée. Ses yeux étaient vides et elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il l'entourait par contre dans sa tête, c'était un brouhaha total. Soudain, elle sentit une pression sur son bras et se retourna précipitamment.

-" Alors petite, on se promène !?"

Devant elle se tenaient 3 hommes à l'allure punk, de nombreux piercings sur le visage et aux oreilles, quelques tatouages sur leurs bras découverts de leurs vêtements. Celui qui avait agrippé la jeune fille possédait de courts cheveux mauves tandis que les deux autres étaient chacun blond ou brun.

-"Tu sais que c'est dangereux de se promener seule à cette heure." Avait repris l'homme qui l'avait attrapé tout en reluquant bien la jeune fille de haut en bas un sourire sur les lèvres.

-" Mon ami à raison ! Si tu veux, tu peux nous tenir compagnie pour la soirée !?" Sa phrase était pleine de sous-entendu. En fait, ce n'était même pas une proposition puisqu'ils étaient déjà en train de l'emmener de force.

-" Lâche-moi" Mikasa lui lança alors un regard sombre et comme pour l'aider à s'exécuter, elle lui mit un puissant coup de pied entre les jambes ce qui le fit immédiatement déplacer ses mains du bras de la jeune fille à ses parties génitales qui lui faisaient atrocement souffrir.

-"P'tite garce" fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à craché entre ses dents.

Le voyant agonisé, le blond, qui n'avait jusqu'alors rien dit se manifesta en attrapant par-derrière les cheveux de Mikasa qui fut brusquement tiré en arrière et qui ressenti un violent choc au niveau de sa nuque. Le brun en profita pour lui mettre un coup de point dans le ventre ce qui lui fit cracher de la salive qui vint rencontrer le sol. La jeune fille était maintenant à son tour pliée en deux, mais retenu par les cheveux qu'agripper toujours cette tête blonde.

Ayant du mal à respirer, elle ne put se relever d'elle même, elle fut "gentiment" aidé par l'homme qui l'a retenait ; il avait tiré d'avantage sur ses cheveux pour l'inciter à se redresser.

-"Putain, c'est qu'elle m'a pas loupé cette conne" Pour se venger celui-ci lui flanqua un coup de pied dans les côtes ce qui fit gémir la jeune fille, mais pas crié, elle ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir.

-"Ce spectacle est affligeant. "Dit une voix derrière eux. Et ils se retournèrent alors tous pour découvrir le visage de celui qui avait osé les interrompre. "Voir trois hommes martyriser une pauvre jeune dont la seule faute est d'être jolie, non seulement cela m'afflige et me désole, mais en plus, ça m'énerve et ça me donne envie de remettre à leur place les lâches qui ont fait cela. "Pour appuyer ses dires, il sortit un sabre de son étui, qui était accroché à sa ceinture.

-"Mais c'est qu'il s'y croit lui ... Eh gamin, tu crois nous faire peur avec ton sabre en plastique.

Eh gamin, tu crois nous faire peur avec ton sabre en plastique."Tu veux tester pour vérifier si c'est un jouet ?" Il enfonça un peu plus son sabre jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte de sang vienne perler au bout de celui-ci.

-"D'accord d'accord, j'te crois maintenant retire ça d'là!

\- Pas avant que vous ayez présenté vos excuses à la jeune fille ici présente." Et il appuya de nouveau sur l'arme.

\- "D'accord d'accord arrête... On...On s'excuse pour ce qu'on...a fait." L'homme sentit alors la pression sous sa gorge disparaître, mais la douleur persistait.

Le regard du jeune homme se posa alors sur Mikasa qui restait surprise de ce qui venait de ce passé sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était déjà dans ses bras et ils étaient déjà en train de partir. Pendant qu'il marchait et qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans ses bras, elle se surprit à penser qu'il avait un certain charme pour quelqu'un qui devait avoir juste quelques années de plus qu'elle. Ils furent vite arrivés près d'un banc sur lequel il la déposa et il lui proposa de voir un peu la gravité de ses blessures, Mikasa fut d'abord réticente à cette idée, mais la douleur qui la prenait aux côtes était tellement forte qu'elle se laissa faire pour en finir au plus vite.

-" Ça n'a pas l'air très grave, mais ça va laisser quelques bleus, c'est dommage sur une si belle peau...

\- Merci, mais il faut que je rentre maintenant, il commence à se faire tard et mes parents doivent s'inquiéter." Sentant que la jeune fille était en train de lui échapper, il lui proposa alors : "Si vous voulez, je peux vous déposez chez vous ? Je suis garé juste à côté." Il lui montra alors un gros pick-up noir. " Et comme vous avez pu le voir, les rues le soir ne sont jamais très sûr pour les jeunes filles comme vous."

'Comme elle ?' Mikasa tiqua, Pourquoi insistait-il pour la ramener surtout que depuis tout à l'heure, il agissait bizarrement, il semblait ... Excitait de la situation ?

Physique des plus banal, cheveux noirs mi-longs cachant en partis ses yeux qu'elle supposait marron/vert, assez costaud, mais sans plus. Mikasa le dévisagea quelques instants avant de répondre le plus poliment possible :

-" C'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas la peine, je vais appeler mon père qui va venir me chercher.

\- Cela serait dommage de le dérangeait d'autant plus que ça ne m'embête pas." Mikasa se sentait maintenant de plus en plus mal en sa présence, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui la gênait, quelque chose d'indiscernable. 'Ses yeux, même cachés, ils ne reflétaient pas la même émotion que son visage. Ils sont froids alors que son visage, lui, se veut chaleureux.'

-" Alors ?" Demanda-t-il quelque peu pressant.

\- Je préfère vraiment attendre mon père, mais merci de m'avoir aidée et de m'avoir proposé."

Elle commença alors à s'éloigner pour appeler son père quand elle sentit du mouvement derrière elle et à peine eut-elle le temps de comprendre qu'elle sentit une forte odeur d'alcool pénétré dans ses narines venant lui brûlait les poumons, elle tenta de se débattre quelques instants avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité.

* * *

**Woooh j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre qui fini sur une grande question que va t-il arrivait à Mikasa? Pour le savoir, il faudra attendre le chapitre 4 . :)**

**Si vous avez aimé ou si vous avez juste une remarque à faire, laissez moi une review x)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ouah j'ai enfin fini se chapitre ! Je vous laisse le découvrir on se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Livaï avait fini sa journée il y a de cela plusieurs heures et avant de rentrer chez lui, seul, comme tous les soirs, il avait raccompagné chez elle, Mlle Ral qui lui avait ensuite proposé par simple politesse -bien sûr- d'entrer boire un verre en remerciement. Et le voilà maintenant dans les rues de la ville à pas d'heure en chemin pour chez lui. Il s'était arrêté quelques instants au bord de l'eau et avait pris une des cigarettes du paquet se trouvant dans sa poche. Il avait tout simplement profité de ce moment de solitude, appréciant, pendant quelques instants le calme qui l'entourer puis il s'était mis à pensé à sa "dure" journée, plus particulièrement à son altercation avec Jean Kirschtein. Le jeune homme se demandait pourquoi il était intervenu alors que ça ne le concernait pas le moins du monde, il se demandait si c'était son instinct de prof qui lui avait dicté son acte ou quelque chose d'encore plus profond. Et puis il se souvenait des paroles de ce petit merdeux de Kirschtein, quelque part il avait raison, s'attacher autant était risqué aussi bien pour lui que pour elle. Mais là tout de suite il ne voulait pas y penser plus que ça sinon ça lui donnerait la migraine.

Il ressentait la nicotine se propager dans ses poumons et lui procurer une sensation de bien-être et d'apaisement même si ce n'était que factice et nuisait à sa santé, il s'en souciait pourtant peu préférant se demander comment une si petite chose pouvait lui procurer autant de bien.

Il se trouvait encore dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit une sorte de sonnerie retentir, il dirigea alors automatiquement sa main vers sa poche où se trouvait son portable, mais ce n'était pas celui-ci qui émettait cette musique, en même temps, il ne le sentait pas vibrer.

Son regard scruta les alentours dans le but de trouver la source de ce bruit et se posa sur une sorte de boîtiers noir poser sur le sol. En s'avançant, Livaï identifia la chose comme étant un téléphone portable et la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fût: "Qui peut bien être assez con pour perdre son portable?"

Une autre sonnerie retenti et cette fois, c'était bel et bien celui du jeune homme. Il le sortit, mais lorsqu'il vit de qui provenait l'appel, il hésita quelque instant avant de finalement décrocher :

\- " Allo

_\- Allo Livaï, c'est Handji, dit moi, tu ne serais pas où peut bien être Mikasa Ackerman? _

\- Qu'est que j'en sais ! Et pourquoi tu me demande ça à moi ? Demande plutôt ça à ses parents !

_\- Justement eux même ne savent pas où elle est, ils ont appeler tout à l'heure pour savoir si on avait des nouvelles d'elle parce qu'apparemment elle ne serait pas rentrée après les cours et selon eux ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de traînées aussi longtemps sans donner de nouvelles._

\- C'est peut-être juste une simple fugue, elle va rentrée quand elle aura faim" Dit-il le plus détaché que possible.

_-"Peut être oui et j'en ai parlé avec eux mais ce qu'ils les inquiète le plus c'est qu'en ce moment, il y a une étrange série de disparition de jeune fille en ville._

\- Et tu pense qu'elle aurait pu être kidnappé !?" Lança-t-il ironiquement en repensant au "combat" qu'elle avait livré face à Reiner Braun.

_\- "Ce n'est pas une thèse à écarter. En tout cas si tu as des nouvelles à son sujet, tu m'appelles." __Avait-elle ajouter avant de raccrocher._

À peine lui avait-elle raccroché au nez que l'autre téléphone qu'il avait encore en main se mit à sonner et à vibrer bruyamment, il le regarda alors et vit apparaître sur l'écran le nom de celui qui était en train de chercher à joindre le propriétaire de l'appareil : Armin. Soudain, il tilta, n'était-ce pas le meilleur ami de d'Ackerman!? Non, c'était sûrement une coïncidence, essayait-il de se convaincre lui-même.

Il finit par décrocher :

_\- "Halo Mikasa, si tu savais comme je suis content que tu décroches enfin. On te cherche depuis tout à l'heure avec tes parents, dit-nous où tu es et on vient tout de suite te chercher._

_\- _...

_\- Mikasa?_

_\- _...

_\- Mika..._

Le jeune homme avait coupé court à l'appel en se rendant compte que le portable qu'il venait de trouver appartenait bel et bien à son élève qui n'était pas rentrée chez elle et qui était rechercher par son entourage, Mikasa Ackerman.

\- "Eh! T'es un ami à la fille à qui appartient ce portable ?"

Livaï se retourna et se retrouva face à trois hommes le dépassant tous de quelques centimètres.

-"Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ?

\- Y a que cette garce m'a foutu un coup de pied dans les couilles. Et j'aimerais bien obtenir _réparation_.

\- Où est-elle allée ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle paie pour ce qu'elle m'a fait.

\- Je crois que je me suis mal fait comprendre." Il avançait à une allure lente vers l'homme en face de lui jusqu'à n'être qu'a quelque centimètre de lui. Livaï agrippa alors de sa main l'entre-jambe de son vis-à-vis lui rappelant alors instantanément la douleur ressenti plutôt. "La garce en question est une de mes élèves et si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite où elle est allée, je peux te garantir que tu ne pourras plus jamais utiliser tes soit disant couilles" Il avait resserré d'avantage sa prise en prononçant cela.

-" Elle... Elle est partie avec un mec chelou qui ... qui se promenait avec un sabre vers ... vers un pick-up noir."

\- A quoi il ressemblait ?

\- Des-Des long cheveux noirs, assez grand mais pas-pas très musclé." Livaï avait fini par le relâcher et un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche de sa "victime".

\- "J'espère pour toi que c'est vrai car dans le cas contraire tu peux être sûr que la prochaine fois je ne te laisserais pas t'en tiré."

...

L'obscurité était la seule chose qu'elle percevait, sa bouche était entravée par quelque chose, un tissu, l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot. Tous ses membres étaient encore engourdis et elle avait du mal à les mouvoir librement, sûrement parce qu'ils étaient gênés par une quelconque corde attachée des plus solidement.

Une forte odeur d'alcool lui brûler la gorge et cela commencer à lui causait certaine difficultés respiratoire, et même en essayant de respirer le plus fortement possible pour faire circuler une quantité d'oxygène plus importante dans ses poumons, elle ne parvenait pas à la faire disparaître ou même juste à l'atténuer ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Le sol sur lequel elle se trouvait était froid et humide ce qui ne la rassurait pas d'avantage, elle commença à se déplacer du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans le but de découvrir d'avantage le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Mais elle fut très vite stoppée par un mûr qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. La jeune fille continua alors à se mouvoir près du mûr pour essayer d'en découvrir une faille, mais rien.

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction et Mikasa se raidit automatiquement, elle n'était pas seule, mais ne connaissant pas l'identité de l'arrivant, elle se mit sur ses gardes, prête à agir si l'individu tenté quelque chose. Mais pourrait-elle vraiment faire quelque chose dans son état ?

"Oooh, on dirait que ma petite _invitée_ s'est réveillée!"

Elle le ressentait se rapprocher de plus en plus au son de ses pas jusqu'à ressentir, proche de son visage, quelque chose qui chercher à l'atteindre avant de sentir soudainement sa vision s'éclaircir et découvrir le visage heureux de la personne face à elle.

-"Aaah, tu es beaucoup mieux comme ça ! Dit moi, tu as bien dormi ?" Il se moquait d'elle ?

-...

\- Oh mais oui c'est vrai suis je bête, tu ne peux pas parler." Mikasa en était sûr maintenant, cet homme s'amusait de la situation, cela l'excitait sûrement de se sentir supérieure à elle. « C'est dommage, mais ne t'inquiète pas nous aurons tout le temps de faire connaissance l'un et l'autre, l'un _dans_ l'autre.»

À l'entente de cette phrase, la brune sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos et le sourire qu'il affichait n'était évidemment pas présent pour la rassurer et la mettre en confiance. Ses yeux, eux qui se trouvaient être si froids la dernière fois qu'elle avait croisé son regard, étaient maintenant comme animés par une joie certaine et non dissimulée.

Plonger dans son regard, elle ne remarqua que trop tard la main du jeune homme venir se posait sur sa joue, il était en train de caresser son visage l'air maintenant attendri.

-"Tu as un si jolie visage et ta peau est tellement douce. "

Soudain, il se redressa et parti précipitamment de la pièce sans se retourner.

Mikasa, quand à elle, sentait un profond sentiment de faiblesse s'emparait d'elle, elle n'était en fait pas aussi forte qu'elle le croyait. La jeune fille voulait s'enfuir, s'en aller loin de cet homme qui la répugnait à présent -plus que les trois hommes qui l'avaient agressé plus tôt.

...

Dans la tête de Livaï, ça cogiter de plus en plus, le jeune homme ne cesser de se demander comment une fille telle que Mikasa qui pouvait envoyer facilement au tapis une personne fessant le double de sa carrure, avait pu se faire kidnapper. Soit la personne qui avait fait cela l'avait prise par surprise, soit il avait réussi à gagner sa confiance ou du moins ne pas attiser sa méfiance vis-à-vis de ses intentions.

Il s'empara de son téléphone et composa un numéro :

-"Allo!" Dit une voix d'homme à l'autre bout du fil.- " Allo Farlan rejoint moi chez moi avec Isabel. Je vous expliquerais tout là-bas.

\- Nh d'accord" Acquiesçât-il simplement avant de raccrocher.

Livaï se pressa d'arriver au lieu de rendez-vous, il n'en avait pas l'air, mais l'inquiétude le gagnait de plus en plus et le fait de se dire qu'il était possible qu'on _lui_ fasse du mal même une simple égratignure le frustrait et lui fit accélérer d'avantage sa course.

Arriver devant chez lui, le jeune homme vit ses deux amis sur le pas de la porte en train de discuter sur la raison de leur venu à une heure si tardive quand ils aperçurent Livaï en train de se rapprocher d'eux.

-" Ah tiens, te voilà enfin !" Lança la dénommé Isabel à l'encontre du nouvel arrivant.

-"Tu nous explique pourquoi un rendez-vous à une heure pareil." Continua l'homme à côté d'elle.

\- On discutera de tous ça à l'intérieur.» Il inséra la clef dans la serrure et pénétra dans la pièce suivie des deux invités.

Une fois installé, Livaï reprit la discussion qu'il avait interrompue plus tôt.

\- "Une jeune fille du nom de Mikasa Ackerman à disparu ou plutôt n'est pas rentrée chez elle ce soir et ses parents s'inquiète et d'après eux c'est la première fois qu'elle s'absente aussi longtemps sans donner de nouvelle. J'aurais besoin de votre aide pour la retrouver.

\- Je veux bien mais comment tu veux qu'on fasse ça nous !?

\- Vous devez sûrement avoir des connaissances qui auraient quelques infos. Des gars que j'ai croisé et qui l'auraient peut-être vu pour la dernière fois, disent qu'elle est repartie avec un mec se promenant avec un sabre vers un pick-up noir... Il serait assez grand, les cheveux noirs et pas doter d'une musculature importante.

\- D'accord je vais faire mon possible pour t'aider." Dit la jeune femme rousse avant de s'éclipser le téléphone à l'oreille.

Les deux hommes se retrouvaient maintenant seuls dans le salon.

-" Dit moi Livaï, cette fille, elle est quoi pour toi parce que je doute que tu fasse cela par pur bonté." Il s'était tourné vers son ami pour pouvoir mieux l'observer et descellé une faille dans ses expressions. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, il devait pouvoir lire un peu plus sur son visage. Même si quelque fois Livaï lui paraissait être une véritable énigme à lui tout seul.

-" Normalement, elle ne devrait être qu'une simple élève." Se contenta-t-il de répondre l'air absent sans donner d'avantage de détails mais cette simple réponse suffit à satisfaire Farlan qui devina que même lui ne savait pas trop quoi dire face à cette interrogation.

-"D'accord,et au sujet de sa disparition, tu n'aurais pas une quelconque idée.

\- Non, mais depuis quelques semaines, on parle pas mal d'une étrange série de disparition de femmes au alentours.

\- C'est vrai que j'en ai déjà entendu parlé, alors si on part de là on peut supposer que la personne qui fait cela a une grande maison ou un truc dans le genre pour pouvoir toutes les cacher car on a encore retrouvé aucun corps.

\- " C'est vrai mais ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Isabel était revenue vers eux après ses nombreux coups de fil passer.

\- " J'ai parlée à quelques amis qui sont prêt à nous aider et parmi eux, certains m'ont dit avoir déjà aperçu un mec correspondant à ta description rouler sur la 84 la aussi dans un pick-up noir.

\- La 84 ? Ce n'est pas la route qui mène sur le vieux quai et ses nombreux hangars abandonnés !? Questionna le brun connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Si c'est bien celle là. J'envoie plusieurs de mes hommes là-bas." Avait alors lancer Isabel.

\- Non attends ! Et si c'était son objectif, nous mener sur une fausse piste en empruntant la 84 alors qu'il se situ peut être à l'opposé." Avait résonner le brun en empêchant son amie de se précipiter sur un leurre.

\- "Peut-être mais je préfère y aller plutôt que de rester là sans rien faire." Avait déclaré Livaï.

\- "D'accord alors pendant ce temps, _nous _on va se disperser dans toute la ville et aux alentours pour trouver et fouiller chaque pick-up noir ou qui nous paraîtrait suspect.

\- Je compte sur vous." Lança-t-il à l'adresse de ses deux amis avant de sortir précipitamment de l'appartement.

Un son de clef de contact, un moteur qui rugit et le voilà lancé à une heure tardive sur les routes quasiment déserte de la ville à une vitesse réfrénée. Plus la route défilait sous ses yeux et plus un sentiment de doute et d'inquiétude s'emparait de son être ce qui était inhabituel pour lui. Il craignait que la jeune fille ne se trouve dans aucun des hangars -même s'il aurait voulu la savoir ailleurs- et que celui qui l'avait enlevé lui fasse du mal même s'il se douter bien que l'homme qui l'avait kidnappé ne l'avait pas fait pour prendre le thé en sa compagnie.

Livaï ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi, mais depuis quelque temps, il s'était surpris à penser plus souvent à la jeune Ackerman, à la voir autrement qu'une simple élève. Et cela le gêner quelque peu.

Il fut vite rejoint dans sa course par plusieurs autres motards qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant des amis ou des connaissances qu'il avait pu se faire dans sa jeunesse, à l'époque où il traînait régulièrement dans les rues le soir. Chacun avait reçu les informations nécessaires donc savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire.

Arrivé sur le quai suivi de près par ses amis, il ne tarda pas à leur expliquer ce qui leur fallait faire et partis directement à la recherche de son élève très vite imiter par les autres qui commencèrent à se disperser prenant néanmoins le soin de faire le moins de bruits possible pour n'avertir personne sur leur présence.

...

Son ravisseur s'en était allé la laissant seule dans cet abri sombre face au froid qui s'introduisait sans problème dans les lieux. Même si pour l'instant, il ne lui avait encore rien fait, elle redoutait sa prochaine visite qui d'après elle ne devrait pas tarder vu le regard qu'il avait pausé sur elle pendant tout le temps où il était venu la voir.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Mikasa était effrayée, effrayée de ce qui allait lui arriver, effrayée qu'aujourd'hui est été son dernier jour durant lequel elle avait eu la chance de voir ceux à qui elle tenait.

Plonger dans une sorte de léthargie, elle ne se rendit pas compte que la porte menant à la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait venait de s'ouvrir dans un grincement des moins rassurant fessant se propager un filé de lumière dans le lieu autrefois sombre.

L'homme s'avançait d'un pas lent vers elle, entre-temps il avait revêtu une tenue qu'il jugeait plus confortable composé d'un pantalon noir et d'un t-shirt de même couleur. Il profita du fait que la jeune fille n'eut pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué pour la saisir par la taille, la poser sur son épaule et l'emmener avec lui dans une autre pièce cette fois-ci plus grande dans laquelle reposait un grand lit recouvert de nombreux draps surplombé de plusieurs oreillers. Il déposa la jeune fille sur le lit puis il ôta son t-shirt et se positionna au-dessus d'elle.

Tout en la contemplant, le jeune homme se mit en tête de déshabiller sa nouvelle _proie_ et il ne tarda pas à mettre à exécution son idée. Positionné au-dessus d'elle, il commença à déboutonner un par un les boutons de sa chemise faisant monter son excitation le rendant presque comme un enfant déballant son cadeau de noël. Mikasa qui s'était rendu compte de la situation commença à gigoter pour le dissuader de continuer, mais en vain, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se tenir tranquille, il lui avait mit un coup-de-poing dans l'abdomen précisément à l'emplacement du bleue qu'elle s'était faite il y a quelques heures. Elle émit un gémissement de douleur et pendant une poignet de seconde, le jeune homme au dessus d'elle imagina les mêmes gémissement, mais cette fois-ci de plaisir. Puis il lui ôta sa jupe qu'il trouvait de trop.

Il se redressa et la contempla de toute sa longueur, il se lécha les lèvres satisfait de son travail sentant son entre-jambe se durcir et son pantalon se serrer. Cette fille lui plaisait, elle lui faisait plus d'effets que toutes les précédentes jeunes femmes qu'il avait rencontrées _et rien que pour cela, il fera en sorte de lui accorder un traitement des plus spéciale._

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de Mikasa et inconsciemment, elle se mit à prier, à prier pour que quelqu'un vienne la sortir de là, pour que n'importe qui lui vienne en aide.

\- Alors c'est toi le petit con qui a osé enlever mon élève !

Le dit "petit con" se retourna, sentant une main sur son épaule, il fut surpris de rencontrer deux orbes gris le fixant froidement et durement. L'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui était pourtant plus petit que lui, mais l'aura qu'il dégager à ce moment était tellement oppressante et menaçante qu'elle l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste alors quand il remarqua que l'inconnu avait octroyé son attention à la jeune fille toujours sous lui, il fit en sorte de se ressaisir et de s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Avec un peu de chance, il ne le poursuivrait pas, avait-il pensé naïvement.

Livaï ne lui couru pas après sachant que ses amis s'occuperaient parfaitement de lui, même s'il aurait aimé s'en chargeait personnellement, mais là, il devait d'abord prendre de soin de son élève. Mikasa semblait surprise et honteuse de le voir, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie dans cet état, dans cette tenue, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger et préféra fermer les yeux les sentant s'humidifier de nouveau et pour éviter de faire face d'avantage au regard du jeune homme. Soudain, elle sentit une couche se poser sur elle et deux bras l'enlacer. Était-ce Livaï ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, car elle fut prise d'une profonde envie de dormir, bercer par les battements du cœur de celui qui lui procurait ce sentiment de sécurité.

Mais avant de sombrer totalement, elle eut le temps de l'entendre dire : "Ne me fait plus jamais ça."

...

Lorsque Mikasa se réveilla, elle fut d'abord éblouie par la blancheur des lieux puis elle se rendit compte, à cause de quelques gémissements, qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Elle se mit alors à la recherche de la source de ces bruits et découvrit sa mère endormie sur la chaise à proximité du lit. Celle-ci sentant sûrement qu'on l'observait finit doucement par se réveiller et découvrit sa fille en train de la regarder l'air incrédule et ne tarda pas avant de la prendre dans ses bras. La serrant le plus possible pour se rassurer et accessoirement rassurer sa fille. Si seulement Mikasa pouvait savoir à quel point elle avait été inquiète durant toutes ces heures n'ayant aucune nouvelle et ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, attendre qu'on lui annonce que l'on a retrouvé sa fille, mais peut être déjà morte.

\- "Si tu savais à quel point, j'ai eu peur pour toi."

\- Je suis ... désolée" Sa voix tremblait.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Heureusement que la police vous a retrouvé, toi et les autres filles.

"La police" ? Mikasa tilta, ce n'étais pas eu qui l'avait retrouvé et elle le savait parfaitement alors pourquoi ?

\- Et ... et _lui _? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ah et bien, il l'on retrouver à l'entrée du hangar apparemment salement amoché ...

Mikasa n'écoutait déjà plus, car toutes ses pensées étaient maintenant tournées sur une seule et même personne. Il fallait qu'elle le remercie et en même temps, il fallait qu'elle sache.

* * *

**Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, J'AI ENFIN FINI ! Il m'aura prit plus de temps que prévu celui là et j'espère au moins qu'il vous a plu. Vous allez peut être pensez qu'on a retrouver Mikasa trop vite et c'est vrai mais je n'allais quand même pas me lancer dans l'écriture d'un roman policier même si j'ai bien faillit le faire à un moment et je crois que c'est peut être pour ça que l'inspiration a prit son temps :D**

**Comme d'habitude si vous avez aimé ou si vous avez des conseilles ou des critiques à me faire qui pourrait m'aider à m'améliorer, laisser une review en plus c'est gratuit et ça me fait plaisir. Sur ceux, Bisoux ! :3**

**A.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis assez contente, ce chapitre n'a pas mit 4 mois avant d'arrivé =)**

**Je vous laisse lire et on se voit plus bas.**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines, trois semaines que Mikasa n'était pas retourné en cours, ne voulant pas affronter tout de suite le regard des autres. Pendant ces trois semaines, les seules personnes qu'elle avait accepté de voir étaient ses parents et Armin qui faisait son maximum pour l'aider.

M. et Mme Ackerman avaient jugés préférable de la laisser faire à son rythme, le jour où elle s'en sentirait capable, elle pourrait retourner en cours.

La jeune fille avait appris de ses parents, qu'Eren avait voulu lui rendre visite pour lui parler de quelque chose, mais avait été dissuadé de le faire par Armin, qui lui avait vivement conseiller d'attendre encore quelque temps. En apprenant cela, l'asiatique avait sourit, touché que son ami soit aussi prévoyant avec elle.

Ça avait toujours était comme ça entre eux, Armin était celui qui trouvait une solution à chaque problème et qui savait utiliser les bons mots pour chaque situation et Mikasa avait la force, celle qu'elle utilisait pour protéger les êtres qui lui étaient chère, celle qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle voulait se faire entendre. Tout deux se compléter presque.

Aujourd'hui, Mikasa avait décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de retourner sur le chemin scolaire, et cela, avec la plus grande des motivations qu'elle avait su trouver au plus profond d'elle-même.

Au lieu d'aller au lycée à pieds, comme elle le faisait avant, elle fut conduite par le chauffeur de son père, qui avait fortement insisté se sentant plus rassurer à l'idée de la savoir accompagné et cela était parfaitement compréhensible pour la jeune fille, elle même, cela l'a rassurée. Le trajet s'était bien sûr fait plus vite, tellement qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps de faire défiler trois chansons de sa playlist qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés.

Le chauffeur lui souhaita une bonne journée et attendit qu'elle soit entrée avant de démarrer.

Le bâtiment en face d'elle n'avait pas changé, les personnes y entrant avaient toujours le même visage -de ceux qu'elle connaissait bien sur- et l'atmosphère en ces lieux était identique à celle qu'elle connaissait. Elle avait tout de même l'impression que certaine choses n'étaient plus à sa portée, mais à l'inverse, d'autres lui paraissaient maintenant possible.

À son arrivée dans sa classe ... rien ne se passa, tout semblait être comme avant, de petits groupes formés par-ci par-là dans la salle, aucun regard qui se voudrait curieux et déplacer. Alors, elle en profita pour aller s'asseoir, toujours à la même table. En arrivant à celle-ci, elle vit plusieurs mots lui étant destiné écrit sur sa table et au fur et à mesure que ses yeux défilés sur chacun des mots, son cœur se serrait de plus en plus, l'emplissant de bonheur.

Chacun de ses camarades de classe, lui avait laisser un mot sur la table -même si la dégradation de matériels pouvait être sévèrement punis- soit pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement comme l'on fait Berthold et Marco soit pour rigoler -gentiment- d'elle comme l'avait fait Connie en lui demandant comment elle avait fait pour chopper la crève alors qu'à elle seule, elle pouvait déplacer une montagne?

Son regard vaguait un peu partout dans la salle, se posant sur chacune des têtes présente pendant quelques seconde avant de continuer son chemin. Toutes ces personnes qu'elle fréquentait depuis plusieurs mois, voir années pour certain, à qui elle n'avait que rarement adressé la parole, eux tous avait pensé à elle et s'étaient quelque part inquiété pour elle.

La jeune fille avait vu Eren, assit à une des tables près du mur, il était en train de se disputer avec Connie et Sacha sur je-ne-sais-quel-sujet. Étrangement, elle se mit à sourire en les observant.

Soudain, elle vit Eren tourné la tête vers elle, se levait et se dirigeait vers elle, quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, il encra son regard dans le sien et elle pu y lire une certaine hésitation en lui. C'est que tout deux ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis plusieurs semaines déjà sûrement le malaise étant encore trop présent.

\- Mikasa, j'aimerais te parler ... seul à seul."

La jeune fille ne fut pas très surprise par sa demande, Armin l'en avait déjà parlé, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir de si tôt. Elle acquiesça simplement de la tête et profitant du fait qu'ils leur restaient encore pas mal de temps avant que ça ne sonne, ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement, mais sous le regard approbateur de leur ami à tignasse blonde.

Eren était devant et marchait à vive allure, tenant par la main la jeune fille. Cette main, elle l'avait tenue étant plus jeune, mais aujourd'hui la sensation qu'elle dégageait n'était plus la même, sa main était plus grande, mais aussi plus rassurante. Eren était pressé. Elle, elle le suivait sans broncher ne voyant pas d'intérêt à résister au risque de le faire se rétracter.

Ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils avaient été observer par un individu qui ne faisait que passer par là mais qui, à la vue des deux élèves s'était arrêter pour les observer mais à qui maintenant ça fessait chier de voir un truc pareil.

..

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés sur le toit, Mikasa remarqua que c'était en ce même lieu qu'elle lui avait fait sa déclaration plusieurs jours plus tôt.

Il s'était quelque peu éloigné d'elle en installant une certaine distance. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se retourna vivement pour lui faire face. Cette situation était gênante, mais il le fallait, il ne voulait pas perdre la jeune fille. Il l'aimait, c'est vrai, mais pas du même amour qu'elle pouvait lui porter.

-"Mikasa ... Je ne pense pas que les mots puissent y faire grand chose maintenant, mais je tiens à m'excuser, sincèrement. Je n'aurais pas du te laisser croire qu'entre nous, c'était peut-être possible. Moi aussi, je t'aime Mikasa, mais l'amour que je te porte n'est pas le même que celui que tu éprouve...pour moi." Il avait hésité ne s'étant pas encore habituer à cette idée." Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir par ma faute...ni par la faute de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Je tiens à ce que tu sois toi aussi heureuse, car je tiens énormément à toi, tu es comme...ma petite sœur."

La jeune fille resta interdite ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle imaginait bien à quel point c'était difficile de reconduire quelqu'un qui vous avoue ses sentiments, mais les mots qu'il venait de lui dire, l'avaient profondément toucher, mais elle ne savait pas comment le lui faire comprendre alors, elle laissa simplement agir son corps.

La jeune fille s'était avancée et avait entouré Eren de ses bras, plongeant sa tête dans son cou. Il ne su pas directement comment réagir. C'était peut-être un piège!? Non, connaissant Mikasa, elle ne ferait jamais ça. Alors, il entoura lui aussi son corps de ses bras.

Vu de l'extérieur, cette scène aurait pu paraître romantique, deux être qui s'aime et qui se le font savoir. C'était quelque peu ça excepté que le romantisme n'était pas présent, juste de l'amitié. Une amitié qui avait presque faillit se perdre.

-"Ne t'en fait pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Moi, de mon côté il faut que j'aille de l'avant." Elle lui avait murmurer cela et n'était pas sûr qu'il l'est bien entendu mais ses doutes se dissipèrent lorsqu'elle sentit son étreinte se resserrait d'avantage et un mot:_ merci._

Ce fut la fin d'une amitié, mais aussi le début d'une autre.

-"Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que l'on retourne en cours maintenant, Armin ne pourra pas nous couvrir éternellement" Dit-il en rigolant. Elle acquiesça et ils partirent.

Il les avait vu, ils s'étaient juste enlacés, c'est vrai, mais alors pourquoi le fait de les avoir trouver comme cela lui faisait-il cet effet? Oh puis merde tout cela ne le regardait pas. Qu'elle fasse comme elle veut, cette petite merdeuse.

...

Les cours s'étaient déroulés extrêmement vite, mais pas pour Mikasa. Elle n'avait eu qu'une pensée durant toute la journée et maintenant, elle comptait bien s'en débarrasser.

Elle se dirigeait d'un pas ferme et décidé vers la salle des professeurs. Elle devait vraiment avoir l'air énervé se dit-elle, car tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin s'en écarter immédiate dés qu'ils la voyaient.

Elle était enfin devant la salle et s'apprêter à toquer à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit soudainement. S'était Mlle Ral.

-"Oui, tu veux quelque chose Mikasa?" Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-"Vous savez si M. Livaï est là?

-Non, il n'est pas ici, mais si je me souviens bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était à l'infirmerie. Si tu veux je peux lui transmettre quelque chose la prochaine fois que je le croise?

-Je préfère aller voir si il y est toujours, mais merci quand même." Et elle s'en alla laissant sa professeur assez perplexe.

Elle courait vers l'infirmerie espérant quelque part qu'il s'y trouve encore. Une fois devant, elle n'attendit pas comme tout à l'heure et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Elle s'attendait à ce que la pièce soit vide, mais il était là, allonger sur un des lits présent, dos à elle. Mikasa s'avança voulant lui faire remarquer sa présence, mais il ne bougea pas. Elle en conclut alors qu'il devait être endormis et en profita pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Elle observa son visage ou plutôt le détailla. Endormis, il avait les traits moins durs qu'à l'habituelle, ses sourcils n'étaient pas froncés pour changer et sa bouche n'était pas tordue dans un rictus sévère. Sa main se dirigea vers ses cheveux qu'elle se mit à caresser en pensant insouciamment qu'ils étaient doux.

_En fait il est plutôt bel homme!_ À peine eut-elle pensait cela qu'elle se mit une claque mental pour se ramener à la réalité. Si elle commençait à penser comme cela, elle finirait par souffrir.

Profitant du fait qu'il ne l'entendrait jamais, elle se mit à lui parler:

"_Vous êtes vraiment ignoble monsieur,vous vous permettez de dormir alors que j'ai quelque chose à vous dire_" Cela sonnait comme un reproche mais elle esquissait un mince sourire . "_Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, mais vous arrivez toujours à être présent lorsque j'en ai besoin et rien que pour ça, vous m'énervez_" Doucement, elle se pencha et vint poser ses lèvres sur le front du jeune homme et lui murmura:"_Merci pour tout_." Ce geste avait plus été là pour le remercier même si c'était assez étrange de sa part.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se redresser que quelqu'un entra dans l'infirmerie.

-"Livaï dépêche toi de te réveiller la réunion va commencer! Oh pardon mademoiselle, vous vouliez voir l'infirmière ?

\- Euh non!

Le jeune homme derrière elle se redressa, surprenant la jeune fille.

-"Pas besoin de gueuler comme un porc, je suis pas encore sourd."

Il se leva et s'en alla avec l'autre professeur sans adresser la moindre attention à Mikasa, qui se sentait de plus en plus défaillir _"Était-il éveillé depuis le début"_ se demanda-t-elle posant une main incertaine sur ses lèvres.

* * *

**Et ****voilà le 5iéme chapitre, bon, il s'y passe pas grand chose, mais moi je l'aime bien sinon je l'aurais pas posté :)**

**Bon vous allez peut être trouvez ça étrange qu'elle l'embrasse, mais c'était sur le front et soit c'était ça soit elle lui sauté dessus pendant ****son "sommeil", ça aurait pu être drôle, mais ça l'aurait fait moyen je pense, mais qui sait peut que dans le prochain chapitre c'est ce qui va arrivé...**

**Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissés des reviews, elles m'ont permis de m'améliorer et m'ont pas mal encouragé et faites plaisir. Continuer comme ça ! x)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Il se leva et s'en alla avec son collègue sans adresser la moindre attention à Mikasa, qui se sentait de plus en plus défaillir "Était-il éveillé depuis le début" se demanda-t-elle posant une main incertaine sur ses lèvres._

Il allait sûrement s'imaginer un tas de choses, et en même temps comment ne pas le faire? Elle venait de l'embrasser! Même si ce n'était que sur la joue, elle venait tout de même de l'embrasser! Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle s'explique, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en aille avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui dire quoique ce soit.

Mais il devait maintenant être en réunion.

La jeune fille cherchait un moyen pour pouvoir lui parler: elle pourrait déboulé dans la salle de réunion et exiger de lui toute son attention pour lui parler mais ça risquerait de ne pas plaire aux autres professeurs présent ou encore elle pouvait...non ça n'irait pas. Peut-être que ... non ça ne marcherait pas. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire; attendre que leur réunion se termine pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle sortie du bâtiment et l'attendit devant le portail. Les minutes passaient et toujours pas de trace de son professeur. Elle commençait à se demander si elle ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer et d'essayer de lui parlé une autre fois quand elle entendit des voix derrière elle. La jeune fille se retourna et vit l'homme qu'elle attendait depuis un moment...accompagné de Mlle Ral.

Il semblait fatigué de tout comme toujours.

-"Livaï, si ça vous dit, nous pourrions aller boire un verre ensemble, en toute amitié bien sur!

-Je n'ai rien de prévu. Où tu veux allé ?

-Il y a bar qui viens d'ouvrir en ville, nous pourrions y allé.

-Nh

Mikasa se sentit mal, ils avaient l'air si proche en plus ils sortaient ensemble, cela faisait beaucoup _trop _d'information pour elle. Le courage qu'elle avait eu plus tôt avait totalement disparu tout en laissant sa place à une certaine panique. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la voit. Elle commença à partir le plus discrètement possible mais ce n'est pas particulièrement facile lorsque vous êtes seule dans la rue, avec aucune voiture derrière laquelle se cacher et la forte impression que tout les lampadaires sont contre vous et cherche à vous rendre la tâche plus difficile qu'elle ne l'ai déjà.

-"Mikasa?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-E-Eren! J'avais oublié quelque chose et je suis venu le récupérer, et toi?

\- Haha, ça te ressemble bien! J'avais besoin de prendre l'air!"

Mikasa avait l'agréable impression que tout était redevenu comme avant. Ils s'étaient à peine "réellement" réconcilier il y a quelques heures qu'on avait déjà la sensation qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore dehors à cette heure!?"

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent et virent leurs professeurs. Mikasa n'osa pas regarder Livaï à un seul instant préférant porté son attention sur la femme à ses cotés mais elle sentait bien son regard sur elle.

-"On se promenait juste mademoiselle." répondit Eren en premier lui offrant un grand sourire.

\- "Ah d'accord mais ne rentrer pas trop tard, vous avez cours demain!"

\- "Bon on y va." Livaï en avait marre d'attendre, il commençait déjà à s'en aller.

\- "Oui oui, au revoir les enfants." Elle leur fit un signe de la main et se mit à courir pour le rattraper.

Les Mikasa et Eren les regardèrent partir avant que celui-ci ne propose à la jeune fille d'en faire de même.

Ils marchaient sans destination précise mais ça ne les dérangeait pas tant que ça, ils parlaient tout deux et ça suffisait ou plutôt Eren parlait et Mikasa l'écoutait, intervenant quelques fois, pour pas qu'il n'y ai de vide.

Mais Eren s'arrêta subitement, Mikasa le regarda interloqué. Puis chercha à savoir pourquoi un mouvement si brusque. Devant eux, se trouvait Annie et un autre jeune homme en train de... s'embrasser. La jeune fille ne compris pas tout de suite puis se souvint qu'Eren et elle étaient censés sortir ensemble.

Mikasa posa son regard sur son ami et le vit complétement crispé, il semblait totalement dépasser par la situation. Elle voulait faire quelque chose, elle se devait de faire quelque chose.

Elle laissa tombé son sac et se dirigea vers eux...

\- "Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" elle avait prit une voix menaçante.

La concernée se retourna surprise.

\- "Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce mec ?" répéta t-elle.

Le visage de Mikasa lui parut proche, bien trop proche. La jeune fille la tenait par les vêtements.

\- "Réponds! Qui c'est lui? Hein!

\- Eh lâche la. Elle n'a rien fait!

\- Toi dégage." Son ton était sec et son regard, froid et très dissuasif.

\- C'est- c'est mon copain!

Ce fut comme un coup de massue pour Eren et le sang de Mikasa ne fit qu'un tour. Cette fille avait osé se joué d'Eren! Elle allait le lui faire regretté!

Elle leva la main pour la frappé mais fut stoppé par son ami. Il lui avait saisi le poignet avec qu'elle ne termine son geste.

\- Mais Eren...Tu ne vas pas la laisser faire sans rien dire.

-"Laisse tomber, Mikasa, elle n'en vaut pas la peine." Sa voix était chevrotante et faible.

Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister et lâcha donc la jeune fille. Mikasa enlaça la main d'Eren dans la sienne, récupéra son sac et ils s'en allèrent.

Aucun des deux ne parlé, l'ambiance était devenu pesante et Mikasa ne savait pas quoi faire pour détendre tout ça. Cela la mettait au plus mal. Elle sentait Eren tremblé rien que par sa main, il devait sûrement lutter de toute ses forces pour ne pas pleurer et elle comprenait parfaitement sa douleur, l'ayant elle même vécu.

Elle voulait pleurer elle aussi, elle allait pleurer, elle pleurait, elle pleurait à sa place.

\- "Mikasa ?" Elle le regarda les yeux emplis de larmes, la morve pendu au nez."Hein, mais pourquoi tu pleure idiote?

\- dé-désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- C'est pas toi qui a le cœur en mille milliard de morceaux.

\- Je-je sais, je suis dé-désolée" elle renifla fortement.

Le jeune homme la pris dans ses bras et enfuit sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- "Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce n'est pas de ta faute." Lui murmura-t-il " Tu sais ça m'a fait plaisir que tu ai agis avant moi ... Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, d'ici quelques temps j'irais beaucoup mieux mais... s'il te plaît, Mikasa...promet moi que tu ne m'abandonnera pas, toi.

\- Je te le promets, je serais toujours là pour toi Eren" Elle le serra à son tour dans ses bras.

Mikasa continuait de pleurer et Eren se mit lui aussi à pleurer de tout son soul, cachant son visage dans la chevelure de son amie.

...

-" On devrait peut-être rentrer ?

\- Oui c'est vrai, il commence à se faire tard" Tout deux se séparèrent et se regardèrent un moment puis soudainement chacun se mit à rire.

-"Haha qu'est ce qu'on est beau comme ça tout les deux!" Dit-il entre deux éclats de rire. La jeune fille lui sourit.

Et ils commencèrent à rentrer. Le chemin ne fut pas long et ils arrivèrent vite devant la maison de la jeune fille.

-"Tu pense que ça ira? Si tu veux, tu peux dormir à la maison, ça ne dérangera pas mes parents ?" Lui demanda-t-elle dans l'espoir de le faire rester pour ne pas qu'il soit seul.

-"Haha merci mais ça va t'inquiète pas pour moi. Bon aller je te laisse.

-D'accord" Elle lui fit la bise et il partit et elle, elle rentra chez elle.

...

Une fois rentrée, elle n'avait pas trainée avant de se rendre dans sa chambre, ses parents étaient absent pour la soirée, elle avait pris de quoi manger et s'était rendu directement dans sa chambre. Elle avait poser son assiette sur son bureau et s'était étalée de toute sa longueur sur son lit. La jeune fille se sentait fatiguer, surtout avec tout ce qui se produisait en ce moment dans sa vie.

Tout à l'heure, elle avait vraiment voulu frapper Annie mais ce n'était pas que pour ce qu'elle avait fait à son ami, elle avait ressenti l'envie, le besoin de se défouler et l'occasion s'était présentée à elle. De plus, elle avait le sentiment que les jours à venir n'allaient pas être de tout repos mais le fait de s'être réconcilier avec Eren, la réconforter et lui mettait du baume au cœur.

Mikasa se leva de son lit et partit mangé son diner. Quand elle eu fini, elle retourna se coucher prenant au passage un des livres de sa "bibliothèque". Elle lisait sans vraiment lire, laissant plus ses yeux se promené à travers les lignes sans chercher à comprendre le sens des phrases. Puis, elle en eu assez et referma le bouquin qu'elle posa sur sa commode, s'enfonça plus profondément sous sa couette et ferma doucement les yeux s'abandonnant aux doux bras de Morphée.

...

Le lendemain, la jeune fille dû vite se préparer, elle n'avait pas entendu, ou plutôt n'avait pas voulu entendre, son réveil et maintenant se retrouvait quelque peu en retard. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner et dû sortir de chez elle en trombe.

Elle courrait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, sentant ses cheveux lui fouetter le visage, sa jupe se soulevé par moment et son sac lui pesait la ralentissant dans son élan. Au bout d'un moment elle aperçu enfin la façade de son lycée et heureusement pour elle le portail était toujours ouvert ce qui signifié qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard.

Elle gravissait les marches deux par deux, trébuchant par moment et lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant sa salle, elle était complétement essoufflée et tout aussi décoiffée , ce n'était dans ses habitudes d'arriver en retard et elle s'apprêtait à toquer quand elle fut interpellé par une voix masculine qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Eren.

\- "Tu es en retard toi aussi? C'est une première!" Il rit à sa propre remarque et la jeune fille se contenta de lui taper sur l'épaule. " Bon on rentre!"

Il toqua et ils attendirent une réponse qui ne vint pas, alors ils rentrèrent.

\- "Ackerman, Jaeger vous êtes en retard!

\- Oui, désolé monsieur." Dirent-ils en chœur.

\- Dépêchez vous d'aller vous asseoir."

Ils n'attendirent pas qu'il le dise deux fois avant de s'exécuter, leur professeur semblait être d'une humeur massacrante et il valait mieux ne pas en rajouter une couche.

Tout deux s'installèrent et le cours continua. C'était un cours de math des plus intéressant pour Eren qui par moment communiqué avec Mikasa par le biais de leurs regards.

L'heure s'était écoulé lentement très lentement et pourtant elle n'était que la première de la journée. Les élèves se dirigèrent vers le cours suivant. Armin, Eren et Mikasa marchaient côte à côte en discutant.

\- " Je suis content que tout ce soit arranger entre vous!" s'exclama Armin d'un ton enjoué, lançant un regard à Eren puis à Mikasa.

\- " Haha pareil! Ça fait du bien de se retrouver de nouveau, tout les trois." En disant cela, il avait passé ses bras autour des épaules de ses amis, les enlaçant tout contre lui, un sourire quelque peu débile sur le visage.

Et au même moment, Livaï passa par là et les aperçu tout les trois. Il les observa quelques instant avant de se retourner et de continuer son chemin. Son visage s'était assombrie mais il avait préféré ne pas y prêter plus attention.

Mikasa le vit et fut soudain prise d'un sentiment d'angoisse. _Pourquoi avait-il l'air si ... déçu? _

Elle voulu faire quelque chose mais hésita. Avait elle réellement le droit de faire quelque chose? Elle n'était pas sensé se sentir aussi impliquer. Mais peu importe..

-" Eren, Armin je suis désolé mais je dois vous laisser, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant de retourner en cours.

\- Ah c'est tes problèmes de fille je suppose!" lança Eren en lui fessant un clin d'œil.

\- E-Eren! dit elle quelque peu offusquer par son manque de pudeur.

Armin le frappa et sourit à la jeune fille, lui confirmant qu'elle pouvait y aller.

...

Elle cherchait son professeur. Elle l'avait pourtant vu partir dans la direction opposée à la leur et il avait du pressé le pas car elle ne le trouvait pas. Elle décida de continuer encore un peu et c'est là qu'elle l'aperçu à l'autre bout du couloir.

Elle se mit à courir, vite, pour le rattraper. Elle désirait réellement lui parler. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse de son geste même si elle n'était pas sûr de vraiment le regretter.

...

En les voyants aussi proche et surtout en voyant Mikasa entourée de ses deux amis, Livaï avait réaliser quelque chose. Il avait développer des putains de sentiments pour elle. Et ça, ça voulait dire qu'il était dans la merde. Une merde bien profonde en plus.

Il sentait les regards sur lui mais n'y fit pas attention, il avait l'habitude après tout. La plus part des sales gamins de ce foutue lycée le craignaient, sauf Ackerman, elle, elle s'était une putain d'enragée par moment. Elle n'hésitait pas à remettre en question son autorité même si à chaque fois elle se faisait toujours avoir et rappeler à l'ordre.

Il soupira profondément d'agacement.

Soudain il senti une pression sur son bras. Il se retourna vivement, affichant son regard le plus sombre dans le clair intérêt de faire comprendre à l'imbécile qui avait osé le déranger qu'il valait plutôt pour lui qu'il dégage.

Il vit d'abord une crinière corbeaux, puis découvrit des yeux d'argents et reconnu leur propriétaire.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Ackerman? J'ai pas que ça à foutre."

\- Je voudrais vous parler.

\- Une autre fois

\- C'est important..

-Et de quoi ? De tes putains de problèmes de cœur peut-être ?" Il l'avait dit sur un ton plus sec que voulu.

Mikasa fut piqué au vif. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui parlait de la sorte.

\- Je n'aurais pas ces putains de problèmes de cœur -comme vous dites-, si vous ne vous étiez pas autant mêler à ma vie." _Non il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'emporte, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle voulait le voir. _

\- Donc d'après toi, ça serait de ma faute si t'es complétement paumée ?" Sans hésiter, elle lui répondit d'une affirmation. "Je vois ..." Il tourna les talons prêt à continuer son chemin.

\- Ô mais quel bel exemple vous donnez à vos élèves monsieur. C'est bien beau de donner des leçons à tout va mais faudrait aussi les appliquer sur soit, vous ne pensez pas ? _Et voilà elle recommençait._

\- "Ferme la Ackerman, tu ne comprends strictement rien alors tais-toi." Il continua sa route sans se retourner.

\- "Et vous vous croyez comprendre!" S'était-elle dit pour elle-même.

_Elle voulait pourtant juste s'excuser..._

* * *

**Olalalala après un an d'absence je suis enfin de retour! **

**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout le temps que j'ai pris avant de poster ce 6e chapitre. En tout cas je tenais à vous remercier pour votre patience et surtout pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont réellement motivé lors de mes grands moments de flemmes - qui était je peux le dire assez fréquents xD **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a un peu plu. Ça me ferait plaisir si c'était le cas! Même si je ne sais pas trop trop quoi en penser...  
**

**Ah et au sujet de la réécriture de ma fic je compte la poster bientôt et il est fortement possible qu'il y est pas mal de chose qui change ( et oui parce que je ne fais pas les choses à moitié :3 ) et il est même possible que vous n'aimiez pas du tout cette version mais bon c'est un risque à prendre :)**

**Au prochain chapitre ;)**

**A.**


End file.
